The present invention relates to stick-on, disposable pockets for dog bait which may be referred to by the designation Cookie Patch.
Animal handlers normally reward their pets with a tidbit or treat (bait) after a successful performance. The reward is normally given immediately after the performance is completed. There is need for a suitable carrier for the tidbit so that it can be dispensed immediately whereever the performance occurs such as in class, in the field, or in the show ring.